Many failures associated with electrical systems are due to problems with the wiring. A common wire failing is the "short", or unintended low impedance path. A wire can become shorted when the insulation surrounding the wire becomes chaffed or broken, allowing the wire to make contact with another conductive surface such as a chassis or another wire.